warriorepicfandomcom-20200214-history
Game updates
Game updates are usually downloadable directly during the launching interface. They are of various size and are used to improve or balance gameplay, correct bugs, add functions to the game, etc. The following is a list of the most recent updates to Warrior Epic, with WarriorEpic Wiki comments. Latest Updates Thursday, July 2, 2009 - Version 3.004 Programming • To avoid confusion, it is now no longer possible to get more than 100% completion in a mission. • The Dreadnaught and Vanisher are back where they belong – out of reach! • Fixed a display problem with equipment upgrades that came from Spirits. • Fixed some text issues when looking at monsters. • It’s no longer difficult to click on the 4th Spirit holder in the War Room. • It’s no longer possible to accidentally reset a Warrior’s skill points to zero by placing them for sale. • Due to the continuing rebalancing of classes and skills, we added a (temporary!) functionality to allow you to reset skill points on the skill section. • Fixed an issue where the player profile sometimes got stuck “behind” the War Room. • Non-English versions of the game now also get to look at the Achievements and see where they are! • Rapidly clicking the Start ball in the War Room should no longer produce graphical glitches. • Players are now able to immediately use Warriors that had been revived from the War Room. • Some monsters have updated abilities and names. [[Dungeon Archer|'Dungeon Archer']]' Updates' • Added Cool Down Time to description of the Dungeon Archer Skills “Slow Arrow” and “Improved Slow Arrow”. [[Illusionist|'Illusionist']] Updates • Added Cool Down Time to description of the Illusionist Skills “Raven’s Dream” and “Raven’s Nightmare”. ' Quest Updates' • Ruins of Aberas - Battle Arena o New surprises await you in this Arena! • Ruins of Aberas - The Lost Tomb o Navigation in the Lost Tomb has become a tad more challenging. • Welkin Warrens - The Enemy Mine o Fixed an issue of NPCs appearing outside of rooms. • Ruins of Aberas - Royal Tombs o Fixed an issue where the boss chamber does not spawn monsters. • Several quests now spawn monsters of a more appropriate level, including some boss-encounters. Wednesday, June 10, 2009 - Version 3.003 Programming • Fixed a bug that would allow players to write in the Life Counter UI • Removed highlight on War Room Advisor during mouse roll over. • Fixed a text truncation issue on the Game List. • Fixed a bug with targeting shortcuts F2 through F5 where the shortcut would inconsistently target different players. • Fixed a bug that caused players to not be able to attack with their skills or be attacked by monsters. • Fixed a bug that would allow players to reach Trogken Swamps upon getting a level-50 warrior. • Fixed a problem with the Guild UI that would cause the “Next” button to not function correctly. • Fixed a bug with the skill bar that caused skill buttons to sometimes get stuck under, and between other skill buttons. • Fixed summoned pets so that they no longer attack each other. Design • The Swamps are now no longer accessible. These will be the focus of the next big content update! • Reduced download size of Warrior Epic due to optimisation of content. Skill and Equipment Fixes – The following skills should now work as intended: Devotress updates • “Communal Touch” now correctly removes only debuffs. • “Perfect Aim” executes and deals damage correctly. • “Beacon of Sanctity” executes and works as intended. • “Sacred Relic” now correctly takes 1/2 of the target’s life. • “Strategist” now correctly applies the intended attack bonus. • “Tempest Blade” executes and works as intended. • “Blade Flurry” is now upgraded to correctly reduce the cool down time. • “Noble Protector” works as intended. • “Righteous Protector” works as intended. • “Magnanimous Protector” works as intended. • “Sacrificial Guardian” works as intended. • “Bitter Sorrow” freeze effect now prevents monsters from attacking while frozen. • Fixed “Athena’s Fog” item to not provide a stun effect indefinitely. • Fixed “Swift Suit” to provide the correct movement speed and recharge speed. Assassin Updates • “Rouse” works as intended. • Added appropriate names to Boot items. Pangolan Updates • Summoned Pets no longer have inconsistent health attributes. • “Cure” works as intended. • “Fire Totem” works as intended. • “Poisoned Dart” works as intended. • “Fire Storm” works as intended. • “Antidotal Salve” works as intended. Illusionist Updates • “Bewilder” works as intended. • “Blood Sacrifice” works as intended. • “Minion Rush” works as intended. • “Ring of Demise” now provides toxic damage for 10 seconds instead of indefinitely. Pit Fighter Updates • Updated “Ram” description. Quest Updates Northlands Rising: • The Gauntlet – resolved issue where quest could sometimes not end. • Secret Meetings – several subquests and surprises added! • Blockade – mission objective has been made clearer. • DrownedTemples – minor bug fixes Welkin Warrens • Rustler's Revenge – mission objectives have been made much clearer. Faustus Estate • Heart of the Mansion – all monsters are now visible! • The Path of Trinity – added loot to chests and spawns all monsters. • Deadly Slumber – streamlined pacing of quest Ruins of Aberas •Ruins of Infestation III – the blocked paths have been cleared! • Monster Collector 2 – reduced excess EXP rewards. Friday, June 5, 2009 - Version 3.002 ;General * Fixed the multiplayer drop issue ! * Fixed a bug where the player’s warriors would display an incorrect amount of experience in Warrior Detail Panel after having visited the Town Center. * Fixed a bug with the Guild UI that would prevent players from being able to edit their guild after creation. * Fixed a bug that would occasionally render monsters invisible in the dungeon plane. * Players can no longer activate skill or items on loading screen. * Fixed a bug with prestige rewards where prestige wasn’t being divided by the amount of players in multiplayer games. * Renamed some vanity items and equipment. ;Assassin updates * Fire Wall ** Lowered base damage. ** Lowered upgrade damage. ** Increased recharge time. * Spreadshot ** Reduced base damage. ;Devotress updates * Communal Touch ** Now only dispels one negative effect. ;Quest updates * The following quests can now be finished all the time: ** Campaign Northlands Rising : *** Cunning Maneuvers *** Lost Contact *** Re-enforcements ** Faustus Estate : *** Endless Gardens *** Arabellis's Call *** Prisoner of the Pools *** Heart of the Mansion ** Ruins of Aberas : *** Heart of the Maelstrom Wednesday, June 3, 2009 - Version 3.001 ;General * Adjusted character and hall leveling tables. All warriors will be bumped up to their appropriate levels (which will be applied once a new quest has been completed). * Fixed an issue that caused the client to crash while attempting to exit a dungeon. * Fixed dungeon mouse cursor. * Fixed a bug that caused players to drop out of multiplayer games in the loading screen. * Life bars no longer block quest text. * Updated quest dialogue placeholders. * Increased the amount of text being shown in the chat lobby. * Users will no longer see who has left/joined their main chat lobby. * Fixed an issue where monster spirits were still disappearing from the player’s Sanctuary. * Fixed an issue where learned skills were not being shown in the skill bar. * Added an option for players to turn on P2P upload. By default, it is now turned OFF. This should greatly decrease lag. ;Assassin updates * Superior Strafe : Range and AoE adjusted. * Firewall : fixed and issue where animation and damage was not occurring. ;Quest updates * Welkin Warrens ** Mammoth Eggs : Fixed an issue that prevented players from progressing forward in some map generations. * Northland Rising ** Fox Hole : Additions to the quest, objectives, and sub quests have been made. ** Sunken Past : Added artwork for placeholder graphics. ** Temple of Marrandae : Added artwork for placeholder graphics * Faustus Estate ** Endless Garden : Fixed an issue that prevented quest completion if minions are slain before the boss. ** Arabellis’ Call : Fixed an issue where slaying the boss would not complete the quest. * Welkin Warrens ** Prisoner of the Pool : Fixed an issue that prevented users from opening a door and progressing through the quest. Wednesday, May 27, 2009 - Version 3.000 ;General * Capped maximum quest experience at 100,000 and added some debug features to help find bad experience values. * Fixed a bug with Guild Member count displaying incorrectly. * Added the ability to sort search results by Ranking (all time points) in Guild UI. * Fixed a bug where the "Remember my password" and "This is a public computer" boxes could be checked at the same time. * Creating a guild now costs 100 Prestige points. * Fixed numerous issues with Workshop items giving incorrect bonuses. * Reduced chance for "Checking" occurrence * Reduced chance for disconnection on game launch * Updated Sound Engine to reduce "snapping" noise. * Made changes to reduce instances of "HelperDLL" issue. ;Profession updates * New animations for some Pit Fighter and Devotress Skills. ;Monster updates * Several new objects added & updated within Monster Mansion. * New monster added : Big Slonard * Difficulty levels of several monsters updated. ;Quest updates * Fixed some text descriptions to make more sense. * Northland Campaign : Fixed several issues that would prevent ending quests. * Ruins of Aberas : ** Monster Collector 2 : Fixed the issue that prevented the game being completed in a 5 player game. ** The Temple of Divinity : Fixed the issue that prevented the game being completed in a 5 player game. * Welkin Werrans : ** Escaped Experiment : fixed Bug related to a door not opening and added switch animations. ** Jail Break : fix the some monster AI in prisoner chambers. ** Mammoth Collector : fixed bug relating that prevented ending quest. * Faustus Estate : ** Soul Capture : Fixed Objectives to make more sense. ** Vile Shadows : Adjusted encounter levels to fix balance issues. ** The Gingerbread House : Fixed a bug that prevented progressing. * 15 new subquests added across all maps ! Archives You can see a full list of updates achives at this page : Archives. They are sorted from the most recent to the oldest. Category:News threads